


The Right Hand

by Atroubadourable



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroubadourable/pseuds/Atroubadourable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus decides to once again put James Vega in his place after the soldier tries to claim the spot of being Shepard's Right Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Anon asked Garrus if he had ever needed to put Vega in his place in the crew earning them this drabble.

Not a single crew member seemed to be on the Third Deck otherwise surely someone would have come to inspect the repetitive pattern of slapping sounds coming from the Deck’s lounge. With every slap there was a slight groan or yelp of pain, a deep voice straining to keep itself from making an exclamation but with little success. All sorts of moans and groans could be heard, every single time a slap being heard only moments before they cry. If one was to bypass the lock on the door and enter they would be in for a rather pleasant surprise.

On the couch sat Garrus Vakarian, reclining back comfortably with one hand resting on the arm of the chair while his other had fingers lazily tracing patterns over a bare and firm ass. None other than James Vega was stretched over his lap, the muscular man completely dressed in his regular clothing apart from the pants that had been dragged to rest under his ass instead of covering it.

The moment that James thought that Garrus’s hand had ceased in its actions another hard slap clapped across the soldier’s ass, the cheeks bouncing slightly as that excellent pinkish hue started to become more definite. Garrus smirked to himself as James attempted to suppress the pain that agitated him though that only earned him another hard whack. But in truth just about anything was earning James a slap by now.

“Fuck!” James shouted, another hard slap of course crashing against both of his cheeks. He cursed that Garrus had gotten him over his knee so quickly, James gritting his teeth and attempting to stomach the painful sensations.

“And you think you’re Shepard’s right hand man?” Garrus asked in an amused tone, lightly spanking James’s ass a few more times before resting his hand to squeeze a reddening cheek. How the soldier would be teased for having an ass so red, obvious to anyone who saw that he had been spanked by someone on the ship.

It was possible that Garrus had been looking for an excuse to do this, loving the idea of knocking the brash man down a peg or two. A spanking seemed like a perfectly logical way… and Garrus got to enjoy it a whole lot more. Every single slap on the ass sent a jolt of power though the Turian’s body, loving the way James seemed to freeze in anticipation but every time Garrus would wait for the moment where Vega would relax before his hand came down and assaulted the cheeks once more.

“Shepard needs men who can handle more than this, Vega,” Garrus teased proudly, having taken his fair share of spankings from the Commander and Wrex both. It had become a sort of hierarchy between the men of the ship, those who were sent out on assignments anyway.

The Turian heard a sniffle, bringing him out of his daze only to make him smile. It seemed that the dear and brave James Vega had reached his end point, Garrus having brought the man to tears so soon. James had tried to handle it but had little success but unfortunately that meant the game was over and Garrus had won again… James hadn’t even gotten close to Garrus’s own record of spankings taken from Shepard…

“Shame about that, Vega… I thought you could have gotten it this time,” Garrus sighed, looking at the time display and counting the difference in his head.

“Aw, C’mon man… Not this time,” James seemed to almost plead, the strong soldier looking over his should and back up at the Turian.

The red face, almost as dark as the cheeks, and the teary eyes almost made Garrus want to show mercy… almost. But Garrus wouldn’t break the rules anytime soon.  
  
“You know how this works… You caved so that means a slap for every minute between our records…”

“Please… Fuck…” James begged though couldn’t continue as already Garrus’s hand slammed down onto the soldier’s ass and started to count away the minutes…

Unfortunately for Vega, Garrus had always managed to last well over an hour and that was why he would always be Shepard’s right hand man no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it. You can contact me on here or on my Tumblr at muttscrawlings. Feel free to send drabble requests if you like my work.


End file.
